magicthegatheringfandomcom_it-20200216-history
Uno sguardo vuoto e spietato
Uno sguardo vuoto e spietato (A Gaze Blank and Pitiless) è un articolo della rubrica Official Magic Fiction, scritto da Ken Troop e pubblicato sul sito della Wizards of the Coast il 9 marzo 2016. Racconta parte della storia di Avacyn. Racconto precedente: Sotto la luna d'argento Prefazione Innistrad è entrata in una nuova era di prosperità e di pace. Avacyn, potente angelo e incarnazione vivente della speranza e della protezione degli umani in ogni luogo, è libera dalla sua prigionia e ha aiutato gli umani a respingere i malvagi orrori che si aggirano su Innistrad. I vampiri battono in ritirata e la maledizione dei lupi mannari è stata alleviata dallo Smorzamaledizioni, un editto magico di Avacyn che ha offerto ai licantropi afflitti la scelta tra diventare lupir, servitori lupi di Avacyn, o, in casi più rari, di essere pienamente curati. I popoli di Innistrad prosperano e crescono sotto l'occhio benevolente e protettivo di Avacyn, che opera per la venuta di una nuova e permanente alba per gli umani... Storia Le preghiere di diecimila anime inondarono Avacyn come una pioggia leggera, un supplicante sussurro di speranza e di timore. Avacyn proteggi i miei bambini, Avacyn rendi forte il mio grano, Avacyn ferma il mio dolore, Avacyn concedigli una morte serena, Avacyn... Volteggiò nella fredda aria, un'aria così rarefatta che le sue ali non sarebbero state sufficienti a mantenerla in aria senza l'aiuto dei suoi poteri. Era in uno dei suoi rifugi preferiti, una valle desolata nei più alti passi montani della Stensia del sud. A quell'altezza, il freddo era assoluto. Uno spesso strato di brina rivestiva ogni superficie, impedendo lo sviluppo di qualsiasi forma di vita. Avacyn non provava alcuna sensazione di freddo. Gradiva quella solitudine, quella purezza degli spazi aperti con nessuna compagnia se non quella del ghiaccio che scricchiolava, del vento sibilante e dei sussurri delle preghiere. Le preghiere erano sempre con lei, una presenza insistente nel profondo della sua mente. Fin dai primi momenti dopo il suo risveglio, erano stati con lei. All'inizio erano pochi. Flebili tentativi. Ma, con il passare del tempo, il numero delle preghiere era aumentato ed erano diventate anche più dirette e più imploranti. Proteggici, salvaci, aiutaci. Aiuto! Tra i mormorii più comuni, si fece evidente una preghiera colma di terrore. La voce di una donna, una donna addolorata. Avacyn, aiutami! Il mio bambino! Il mio bambino! Ti prego! Avacyn! Avacyn si concentrò su quella preghiera, sulla donna che le stava parlando, e vide un'immagine della donna che correva e singhiozzava in mezzo a un grande pascolo. Avacyn si sollevò in volo sopra le cime delle montagne e scese in picchiata verso sud, verso Gavony. Udiva migliaia di preghiere provenienti da tutto il mondo, ma raramente aveva il tempo per dedicarsi a loro individualmente. Fin dall'inizio dell'esistenza di Avacyn era esistita la parola PROTEGGERE. Anche adesso, il solo pensiero scatenava una cascata di immagini che l'avevano accompagnata nei suoi primi momenti di esistenza. Un lampo di un mondo avvolto nell'autunno e nel sangue, colmo di predatori intenti a devastarlo. Vampiri e lupi mannari. Demoni e zombie. Geist e diavoli. Ognuno bruciava nella mente di Avacyn, nella sua stessa essenza, come una minaccia da combattere e annientare. Poi le immagini degli esseri mortali, con tutte le loro forme e dimensioni, con la loro umanità definita dalla loro gracilità e dalla loro devozione. PROTEGGERE. Con il passare del tempo, la comprensione di Avacyn di quella parola mutò e acquisì sfumature. PROTEGGERLI. Quel concetto era l'essenza di Avacyn. Anno dopo anno, l'obiettivo della sua esistenza si era rivelato in una bellezza cristallina. Ora, il suo compito era combattere contro ogni mostro, fermare ogni essere malvagio. Una tale impresa sarebbe stata impossibile. Guidò e fu fonte di ispirazione, sostenendo la fede di infiniti umani, fede che a sua volta sostenne i sigilli e i talismani che l'umanità utilizzò come protezione dalle insidie del male. Ci furono occasioni in cui Avacyn fu chiamata a combattere, quando alcuni esseri malvagi potenti o difficili da gestire richiesero la sua personale attenzione. Ma c'erano sempre troppe lotte, troppe preghiere, e Avacyn non poteva rispondere a ognuna di esse. Ogni tanto una preghiera giungeva ad Avacyn, una preghiera espressa con una tale fede o disperazione da creare un richiamo per Avacyn. All'inizio della sua esistenza, questo richiamo era fuori dal suo controllo; sapeva semplicemente che sarebbe dovuta intervenire personalmente per gestire alcune situazioni. Con il passare dei secoli, esercitò un certo controllo sui casi in cui intervenire. La forza della preghiera di questa madre e il suo terrore travolgente che generarono un crescendo di bisogno riuscirono a raggiungere Avacyn. Il terrore della madre per il proprio figlio era puro e genuino e quella purezza spinse Avacyn all'azione. Avacyn saettò attraverso le basse vallate di montagna di Stensia, lungo un infallibile percorso verso colei che l'aveva supplicata; la forza della preghiera della madre agiva da faro lucente nella mente di Avacyn. Il mantello che ricopriva le montagne mutò da neve a foresta, dalla tirannia di un bianco sterminato all'insieme di verde, marrone e arancione che anticipavano l'arrivo della luna del raccolto. Avacyn non era solita fermarsi a riflettere, ma non poté non provare soddisfazione al pensiero di tutto ciò che era stato realizzato dopo la sua liberazione dalla Tomba Infernale. I lupi mannari non c'erano più, alcuni curati e altri trasformati in lupir, preziosi alleati per Avacyn e i suoi angeli. I diavoli e i demoni erano sparpagliati e inefficaci. E questo era anche uno dei pochi momenti dal risveglio di Avacyn in cui i vampiri erano in rotta. L'umanità era libera dal lungo assedio dell'oscurità e le civiltà erano rigogliose. Era una nuova era per gli umani. Era una nuova era per il mondo. Avacyn sarebbe stata con loro e avrebbe continuato a proteggere gli umani e il mondo, come aveva sempre fatto. Avacyn non sorrideva, non aveva mai compreso lo scopo di quel gesto, ma sospettava che la sua fosse la sensazione che stava ora provando. Una profonda e duratura soddisfazione. Sembrava... giusta. Avacyn notò la luce smorta del sole, quasi pronto a nascondersi sotto l'orizzonte della foresta. La notte sarebbe giunta a breve. Quando si posò su un rado pascolo all'esterno della foresta oscura, vide una donna sdraiata su una riva erbosa poco lontano dal primo anello di alberi, singhiozzante, che urlava un nome. "Maeli! Maeli!". Nel momento in cui Avacyn atterrò, la donna si alzò e si incamminò verso la foresta. "Mia devota. Mi hai chiamata". Il tono di Avacyn era tranquillo, rassicurante, ma la donna si voltò terrorizzata, prima di riconoscere ciò che aveva davanti agli occhi. "Avacyn! Sei venuta! Sei venuta! Il mio bambino! Ti prego!". La donna era frenetica ed ebbe bisogno di qualche momento per tranquillizzarsi e raccontare ad Avacyn ciò che era successo. Suo figlio era fuggito di casa ed era stato avvistato mentre entrava nella foresta. Nonostante il mondo fosse molto più sicuro dal ritorno di Avacyn, non era ancora un mondo del tutto sicuro. Soprattutto per i bambini. La madre era stata sul punto di entrare nella foresta lei stessa, per cercare il suo bambino, nonostante entrambi corressero un rischio mortale. Avacyn garantì alla madre che sarebbe andata alla ricerca del figlio. Se il bambino fosse stato intento a pregare Avacyn, sarebbe stato semplice individuarne la posizione. Ma, tra le centinaia che venivano sussurrate nella sua mente, Avacyn non riconobbe alcuna preghiera da parte di un bambino disperso in una foresta. Avrebbe usato un altro metodo per ritrovare il bambino. Avacyn sorvolò la foresta oscura e ne raggiunse il centro. Incanalò il suo potere attraverso la sua lancia e la lama brillò intensamente. Sempre più brillante, la luce eclissò il sole calante e Avacyn incanalò ancora più potere, illuminando l'intero cielo sopra la foresta. Avacyn poteva udire gli uccelli cinguettare, gli animali correre e altri esseri più grandi emettere rumori al di sotto delle fronde della foresta, tutti intenti a nascondersi dalla luce abbagliante. Avacyn proiettò la sua forza nella sua voce. "Maeli! Sono Avacyn! Rispondi alla mia chiamata!". La voce tuonò ed echeggiò attraverso gli alberi di tutta la foresta. Poi rimase in silenzio. Andò alla ricerca di un pianto di un bambino e si augurò di udire qualcosa che non fosse un silenzio portatore di cattive notizie. Nessuna voce emerse dalle fronde della foresta, ma ci fu una preghiera. Avacyn, ti prego, mi sono perso e sono zuppo e ho sentito.... Avacyn individuò la posizione del bambino nella propria mente e scese in picchiata verso un punto della foresta a pochi minuti di distanza. Si trattava di un bambino piccolo, un ragazzino, accasciato in una piega di un albero. Il ragazzino la guardò e poi osservò la lancia brillante. "Avacyn?". "Figliolo, vieni da me. Ora sei al sicuro. Ti riporterò a casa". La voce di Avacyn era ora ancora più delicata, più delicata possibile. Avacyn si era trovata sempre a suo agio con i bambini. La loro innocenza e la loro sincerità li rendevano facili da comprendere. Il ragazzino le si avvicinò e la sua esitazione svanì quando Avacyn mise la sua lancia di fianco e lo invitò a proseguire con l'altro braccio. Corse da lei e lei lo accolse tra le braccia, per voi volare via dalla foresta. Impiegò pochi istanti per individuare la madre al bordo degli alberi, per riconsegnarle il bambino. Sia la madre che il figlio singhiozzarono e si abbracciarono. Avacyn si augurò che ogni momento di ogni giorno fosse come questo. Famiglie che si riunivano. Paure che venivano cancellate. Felicità che ritornava. Questo era il suo obiettivo. Soddisfatta del lavoro svolto, iniziò la sua risalita verso il rifugio montano. Un intenso luccichio dilaniò il suo corpo e fece vacillare la sua vista. Ogni oggetto di fronte a lei divenne doppio. Gli alberi, la madre con il figlio, ogni filo d'erba. Raddoppiato e poi raddoppiato un'altra volta. Un forte dolore pulsante le attraversò la testa e la fece cadere al suolo, accasciata per il dolore. Un campo di color bianco si mostrò per un attimo attraverso i suoi occhi, seguito da un'immagine di volanti obelischi di pietra con intricate rune scolpite sui lati, che si muovevano contemporaneamente... e poi la scena di fronte a lei tornò come era prima. Avacyn si guardò intorno, per identificare l'origine di quell'attacco. Pochi vampiri erano sufficientemente potenti da effettuare quell'assalto. Forse si trattava di un signore dei demoni... Ci fu un leggero ronzio nelle sue orecchie. Un basso e costante ronzio, il cui volume non saliva né scendeva. Era semplicemente... presente, un sordo contorno alle preghiere sussurrate nella sua testa. La nuca di Avacyn sembrò stretta e degli occasionali brividi involontari si propagavano fino al resto della testa, come per allarmarla di un attacco. Ma non ci fu alcun attacco. Scosse la testa, nella speranza di rimuovere quel ronzio, che però rimase tra i suoi pensieri. I due umani erano ancora abbracciati di fronte a lei, stretti, apparentemente immuni a qualsiasi cosa avesse colpito Avacyn. Mentre Avacyn li osservava, le lacrime della madre evaporarono e il suo tenero volto si indurì per la rabbia. "Come hai potuto correre via in quel modo? Che cosa ti è passato per la testa? Stupido ragazzino!". La donna scagliò lontano il bambino, con violenza. Il volto del piccolo umano si contrasse in un'espressione di paura e iniziò a piangere sonoramente. I semi dell'uomo sono corrotti. Avacyn non sapeva da dove provenisse questo pensiero. Era come una preghiera, un messaggio inviato direttamente nella sua testa, nonostante non fosse stato pronunciato da alcun mortale. I semi dell'uomo sono corrotti. Avacyn osservò il bambino da vicino e, dove un tempo aveva visto l'innocenza, vide qualcosa di diverso. La pelle era malata, il naso era spocchioso ed erano apparse cicatrici e croste di una decomposizione. Era il volto piagnucoloso del bisogno di rassicurazione dopo aver commesso qualcosa di sbagliato. Osservò la madre, il cui volto rabbioso si stava già alleggerendo, nel tentativo di rassicurare i gemiti del figlio. Questi mortali passano dalla rabbia alla colpevolezza e poi tornano indietro... e cosa ottengono mai? Avacyn osservò il ragazzino, che continuava a piangere senza sosta. Quanto sono effimere le vite dei mortali. Questa di oggi era la piccola figura di un ragazzino. Un domani sarebbe stato un uomo, volgare, rozzo e incline alla rabbia e alla crudeltà. Il giorno ancora dopo, dalle sue carni sarebbero usciti vermi, che si sarebbero contorti nella polvere... Avacyn perse l'equilibrio, barcollò e la sua mente fu annebbiata. Si sollevò in volo, oscillando nel cielo con una insolita mancanza di grazia, allontanandosi dai due umani. Cercò di concentrarsi sulle preghiere, ma il ronzio ricopriva ogni parola. Non riusciva a distinguere le preghiere dal costante rumore di fondo. La sua mente tornava continuamente alle stesse parole, che si erano conficcate nel suo cervello come una lancia. I semi dell'uomo sono corrotti. Avacyn fuggì via, alla ricerca di un rifugio lontano dalla propria mente. Un rifugio che non esisteva. Macher camminava a grandi passi nella corte isolata, nel luogo sacro all'interno della chiesa, mentre un fastidio acido gli tormentava lo stomaco. La corte era di solito un luogo di serenità e di conforto per lui. Un giardino splendido e seducente in cui poteva ritirarsi dagli orrori e dai dolori del mondo, soprattutto nelle fredde notti, quando nessun altro sacerdote era presente. Ma, quando il dolore era invece nella sua anima, non vi era alcun luogo in grado di offrire sollievo. Macher arrestò la sua marcia sotto il simbolo argenteo di Avacyn, installato su un lungo palo di ferro al centro della corte. Alla profonda luce arancione della luna del raccolto calante, i bordi appuntiti del simbolo argenteo sembravano realizzati come se scendessero e si immergessero nel terreno sottostante ricoperto di muschio, una curata illusione della luce della luna. La mente di Macher rifletteva spesso sulla natura delle illusioni. Avacyn è reale, vero? Macher non aveva alcun dubbio sull'esistenza di Avacyn. L'aveva vista e aveva visto anche i suoi angeli. Quell'Avacyn era reale e non c'era alcun dibattito a riguardo. Ma è anche degna di venerazione? È la nostra dea? Non poteva sfuggire a quei pensieri. Era stato un vero credente per la maggior parte della sua vita, ancora in fasce quando la sua famiglia lo aveva abbandonato all'ingresso della parrocchia locale, un destino di molti giovani bambini in questo angolo di Gavony. Era stato vestito, nutrito e protetto dalla chiesa, che lo aveva introdotto alla dottrina di Avacyn ancor prima che imparasse a leggere. I suoi dubbi avevano avuto inizio l'anno prima, quando Avacyn era misteriosamente scomparsa. Era stato un periodo nero, con gli orrori del mondo che avevano quasi sopraffatto Gavony. Macher conosceva Mikaeus, ex lunarca, e la notte in cui lo aveva visto sotto forma di zombie era stata la peggiore della sua vita. Ma poi Avacyn era ritornata e Gavony era stata di nuovo sicura come prima. Più sicura. Allora perché aveva questi dubbi, anche dopo quel trionfo? Erano dilagate delle voci tra il clero che dicevano che Avacyn era stata intrappolata, imprigionata nella Tomba Infernale nella quale erano state rinchiuse molte creature dell'oscurità. I sacerdoti parlavano di miracoli, del potere di Avacyn che l'aveva liberata da quella prigione e che aveva portato una nuova era di luce nel mondo. Ma come avrebbe potuto una dea essere stata imprigionata? Gli venne spontanea una preghiera, che gli donò un triste sorriso. Avacyn, ti prego, esisti. Ti prego, sii reale. La luna color arancione splendeva nella fresca aria della notte. Il simbolo di Avacyn era completamente circondato dalla luna e sembrava scintillare e deformarsi a quella luce arancione. Macher osservò, paralizzato, e si perse nel dolce bagliore della luna. Ci fu un battito d'ali dietro di lui. Macher si voltò e, a bocca spalancata, vide un angelo scendere verso di lui. Impressionanti occhi bianchi contornati da nere, grandi e lucenti ali, una chioma di un bianco argenteo, con tonalità di color arancione e rosso dovute alla luce della luna. Nella sua mano vi era una lunga spada di selenargento, che splendeva di un bianco profondo, con in punta scintille di rosso. Avacyn. Era Avacyn in persona, scesa in quella corte. Atterrò, le ali si ripiegarono dietro di lei e osservò Macher. Non aveva mai visto i suoi occhi prima di quel momento. Le iridi erano di un bianco avorio, ma fu il contorno nero che le circondava che attirò la sua attenzione. Il nero diventò più profondo, si diffuse, come una macchia d'inchiostro che si allargava, in un caos crescente che... "Riesci a udire? Riesci a udire le loro urla?". Le parole uscirono tutte insieme dalle labbra di Avacyn e ruppero la magia dei suoi occhi. Il suo sguardo passò freneticamente da un lato all'altro della corte. Macher non comprese a cosa si stesse riferendo o al motivo di quell'angoscia. "Avacyn, sei venuta! Sei qui!", disse lui d'impulso. Fu invaso da una sensazione di sollievo. Aveva pregato Avacyn e ora lei era di fronte a lui. Si vergognò di aver dubitato della sua dea. È giunta per riportarmi alla luce e alla verità. Il volto di Avacyn cambiò. Smise di spostare lo sguardo ai lati e si concentrò su Macher. "Hai pregato affinché io apparissi". La sua voce era fredda, secca, diretta. "Hai pregato per me. Hai pregato per me a causa dei tuoi dubbi". Ci fu un graffio nella sua voce, una pausa prima di alcune parole, come se stesse ascoltando qualcosa. Sollevò la lancia. "Esistono altri modi per porre fine ai tuoi dubbi". Le sue labbra si piegarono verso l'alto, tremarono e formarono una sgraziata presa in giro di un sorriso. Macher fu percorso da un brivido nell'oscurità, guardando la luna e la sua intensa luce color arancione, augurandosi di trovarsi in un altro luogo. "Sei puro?". Le sue parole fluivano come miele. "Io... come?". Macher non comprese. Aveva immaginato molte volte di incontrare Avacyn. Non avrebbe mai immaginato un'interazione come questa. "Dimmi. Sei. Puro?". Ogni parola suonava chiara e tagliente come il cristallo. "Sì! Sono puro!". Macher si sentì rincuorato. La sua dea era adirata nei suoi confronti. E ne aveva motivo. Lui aveva dubitato, ma ora i suoi dubbi erano svaniti. "Puro nel mio...". Le parole di lei sovrastarono quelle di lui. "Ovviamente non lo sei. Come potresti esserlo? Tu sei nato". Il disprezzo nella voce fu inconfondibile, mentre pronunciava quelle ultime parole. Lo guardò negli occhi e lui vide ancora una volta un'oscurità che si allargava, un'oscurità senza fine che minacciava di ingoiarlo... si sentì frastornato e quasi cadde a terra, poi distolse lo sguardo e quello stordimento terminò. Si rialzò, facendo attenzione a non guardare verso di lei. Non sei degno di rivolgere lo sguardo verso una divinità. "Hai perso così facilmente la tua fede in me, mortale?". Le labbra di Avacyn si piegarono in quello che per un umano sarebbe stato un sogghigno. Macher farfugliò, incapace di dare forma a una risposta con parole coerenti. Lei lo ignorò e continuò a parlare. "La questione più interessante è...", fece una pausa e alzò lo sguardo verso l'offuscato cielo notturno, come se la luna le parlasse, "... se io ho perso la mia fede in te?". Mentre diceva la parola "te", il suo sguardo era diretto a lui. Lui avrebbe voluto urlare, ma nessuna parola uscì dalle sue labbra. Un flusso umido scese lungo la sua gamba, formando una pozza a terra. Il terrore lo avvolse e si accasciò a terra, stringendosi a sé con gli occhi chiusi. Anche attraverso la paura e gli occhi chiusi, poté comunque percepire una sensazione di bagliore che si avvicinava. Un brivido corse lungo la sua schiena e urlò. L'urlo si ridusse e udì un sussurro, "presto", e un leggero tocco piumato gli sfiorò il volto. Udì un battito d'ali e il bagliore svanì. Trascorse molto tempo prima che riuscì a riaprire gli occhi. Rimase accovacciato per tutta la notte, nascondendosi nella terrificante certezza sulla natura di questa sua divinità. Liont si svegliò alla luce dello splendido sole d'inverno. La sua debole luce gli accarezzò il viso, richiedendo con insistenza la sua attenzione. Le persiane erano di solito chiuse, proprio per impedire un risveglio così anticipato, ma si era dimenticato di chiuderle la notte precedente. Una delle persiane in legno era storta. La devo sistemare, più tardi. Chiese alla moglie come avesse dormito quella notte, ma lei non rispose. Era rimasta in piedi fino a tardi. Lui era solito alzarsi per primo, molto più spesso rispetto alle volte in cui Hilde lo svegliava con le sue coccole o le voci dei bisticci dei bambini lo accoglievano al mattino. Si alzò in piedi, scostando i brandelli delle lenzuola. Lo aspettava una lunga giornata di lavoro ed era pronto a iniziare. La sua attività stava andando a gonfie vele, non aveva mai avuto così tante richieste. Lavorava alla forgia o all'incudine per la maggior parte del giorno e avrebbe presto assunto un secondo apprendista. Fin dal ritorno di Avacyn l'anno precedente, la richiesta di nuovi strumenti e di aratri era stata molto elevata. Fin dallo Smorzamaledizioni, Liont era stato in grado di soddisfare tutte le richieste. Lo Smorzamaledizioni. Era cambiato tutto con lo Smorzamaledizioni, una benedizione portata dalla magia di Avacyn. Alcuni lupi mannari erano stati trasformati nei lupi servitori di Avacyn, chiamati lupir. Liont era stato invece curato e rivolgeva le sue benedizioni ad Avacyn ogni giorno. Era potuto tornare dalla sua famiglia, nella sua casa. Aveva potuto muoversi in città, guardare le altre persone negli occhi e non aver nessuna paura. L'assenza di paura era una meravigliosa sensazione, l'assenza di terrore, di preoccupazione, di peso... non provava più quel continuo tormento che gli torceva le budella. Non doveva più osservare la luna, chiedendosi se la notte avrebbe portato l'oscurità, la vera oscurità. Tutto era stato dissipato dalla luce, grazie al potere benevolente di Avacyn. Aveva di nuovo una vita. Una vita con la sua famiglia. Si vestì, raccogliendo i vestiti sparsi sul pavimento. Alcuni di questi hanno bisogno di qualche cucitura. Lo chiederò questa sera a Hilde. Tornò verso il letto per svegliare Hilde. Era stordita, si muoveva appena e le sue parole erano ancora impercettibili e deboli per il sonno. "Buongiorno, marito". La bocca di Hilde era immobile e piccola. Liont avrebbe voluto scherzare con lei, per vedere il suo bel sorriso, ma Hilde non era solita scherzare al mattino. "Esco e vado alla fucina, devo iniziare a preparare l'aratro per Nickers. I bambini stanno ancora dormendo". Hilde non rispose. "Stai bene, tesoro?". Le si avvicinò. La voce di Hilde era ancora leggera e impercettibile. "La peste si sta diffondendo". Liont era lieto che fosse sveglia. "Bene, tesoro, bene. Sarò di ritorno a mezzogiorno, per pranzo". La sua voce divenne più forte e più dura. "Liont. Quando bussano alla porta, non aprire". Un brivido percorse la schiena di Liont. Quando bussano..., ma rimosse il pensiero dalla mente. Hilde era tornata a dormire, immobile nel letto. Deve essere rimasta alzata fino a tardi. Si avvicinò al letto dei bambini, calpestando frammenti di legno e di vetro, facendoli scricchiolare sotto i suoi piedi. Quando Hilde si sveglierà, non sarà contenta di questa confusione. Darò una sistemata più tardi. Andò per prima alla figura prona di Talia. La bambina non si mosse e i suoi occhi intensi, sempre gioiosi alla vista del padre, erano ancora chiusi. La scosse con delicatezza e lei aprì gli occhi. "Buongiorno, padre". La sua voce era fiacca e spenta. Deve essere proprio stanca. La lascerò riposare. "Dormi ancora, figlia mia". Si piegò su di lei e le diede un bacio, appoggiando le calde labbra su una fronte fredda. "Padre. Quando bussano alla porta, non aprire". Le sue parole presero forza. Sembrava spaventata. Quando lui sollevò il capo, lei si era già di nuovo addormentata. Liont comprese di essere spaventato anche lui, ma distolse la mente da quel pensiero. Era strano provare paura in un'intensa mattina d'inverno, con il sole che penetrava attraverso le finestre rotte e le larghe fessure nelle pareti. Qua dentro fa freddo. Devo proprio tappare quei buchi. Indugiò per un istante all'altro lato del letto, per salutare il figlio maschio. Kan era qualche anno più giovane di Talia, l'età perfetta per voler fare tutto ciò che faceva la sorella maggiore, ma in un modo che la faceva infuriare. La maggior parte dei giorni, a quest'ora sarebbe stato già in piedi, a correre in giro per casa, rimbalzando da una parete all'altra fino a convincere la madre a lasciarlo uscire per giocare nel giardino tra la casa e la fucina. Questa mattina era invece rimasto tranquillo e immobile. Quando Liont si avvicinò per osservare il figlio dormiente, i suoi occhi si aprirono. "Buongiorno, padre". Liont lo udiva appena, la voce era così debole. Liont si chiese se il ragazzo fosse malato e avesse bisogno di un guaritore... "Padre. Quando bussano alla porta, non aprire". Gli occhi del ragazzo si chiusero di nuovo e Liont si accorse di quanto la stanza fosse silenziosa, tranne per il rumore del respiro pesante di una singola persona. Nonostante la luce del sole e il vento gelido che fischiava attraverso le aperture nelle pareti, Liont si sentì soffocato da una pressione nella sua mente che non se ne andava. Liont piegò la testa per quella dolorosa pressione. La stanza era pervasa da un amaro odore di rame. Doveva uscire da quella casa. Tre voci urlarono nella sua testa "Quando bussano alla porta, non aprire!". Qualcuno bussò alla porta. Liont sollevò la testa. Guardò verso la porta. Ma non c'era alcuna porta. Nella parete in cui avrebbe dovuto trovarsi la porta, c'era invece solo aria illuminata dal sole. Quando bussano alla porta, non aprire. Non solo non c'era più la porta, ma i cardini erano contorti e piegati. Dovrò forgiare nuovi cardini. Per prima cosa devo iniziare a lavorare sull'aratro di Nickers e poi... Qualcuno bussò di nuovo alla porta. Nella stanza echeggiò un forte rumore sordo. Quando bussano alla porta... Liont guardò di nuovo verso il punto in cui c'era la porta. C'era qualcosa che non quadrava. Perché la sua casa era a soqquadro? Non ho tempo di sistemare, ora. Devo andare alla fucina. Qualcuno bussò di nuovo. Toc. Toc. Toc. Come è possibile che qualcuno bussi? Non c'è alcuna porta. Il dolore nella sua testa aumentò, un dolore così intenso e fresco che lo fece cadere sulle ginocchia. Quando chiuse gli occhi, vide una porta splendente nella sua mente, una porta splendente che pulsava di un colore rosso. Udì bussare di nuovo, più pesantemente; il rumore proveniva da dietro la porta rossa, la porta nella sua mente. Per fermare quel rumore, avrebbe solo dovuto aprirla. Se quel rumore si fosse fermato, tutto sarebbe tornato a posto. Sollevò una mano nella sua mente per...non aprire la porta. Liont afferrò la maniglia della porta nella sua mente. L'impugnatura era di metallo ed era gelida. Fece per abbassarla, ma non voleva aprirsi. Fece forza e la sua mano iniziò a dolere per il freddo; fece ancora più forza, emettendo un ringhio. La maniglia si mosse. Liont aprì la porta. La realtà celata si mostrò di fronte a lui. Vide ciò che si trovava dietro quella porta. No no no no no no... ancora in ginocchio, si dondolò, afferrando la propria testa per l'afflizione e il furore. C'era sangue ovunque. Sulle pareti, sul letto, sul pavimento. Le sue mani e il suo corpo ne erano coperti e il sangue colava dai vestiti lacerati che aveva indossato pochi minuti prima. Osservò il corpo di Hilde, il cui volto era bloccato in un'espressione di terrore, immobile sul letto. Chi ha fatto tutto questo? Sapeva chi fosse il responsabile. Immagini frenetiche riempirono la sua mente. Il ringhio, le urla, gli artigli sollevati alla luce della luna... Alzò la testa e urlò per l'agonia verso il freddo sole invernale, il sole che era venuto dopo la luna della caccia. Lo Smorzamaledizioni. Che cosa era successo allo Smorzamaledizioni? Ciò che aveva fatto non doveva essere possibile. Era stato liberato dalla maledizione. Libero! Ringhiò una preghiera al cielo, Avacyn! Perché mi hai abbandonato? Avacyn! Si inginocchiò e rimase a singhiozzare a lungo. Avrebbe voluto morire. Avrebbe voluto la sua famiglia. Avrebbe voluto udire le risate di Talia e Kan. Avrebbe voluto udirli litigare. Avrebbe voluto che fosse di nuovo il giorno prima. Per favore, fammi tornare a ieri. Fammi tornare a dormire, per svegliarmi di nuovo ieri. Mi sveglierò e me ne andrò. Non tornerò mai più. Fammi tornare a ieri... il tetto della sua casa esplose. Liont alzò lo sguardo e si trovò a fissare una forma che volteggiava sopra di lui, una forma alata, dalla chioma argentea e con in mano una lancia brillante. Che sia mai...? Che sia mai in grado di...? La sua voce gracchiò dal dolore e le parole presero a mala pena forma, "Ti prego... ti prego". L'angelo, forse Avacyn in persona, non rispose e sembrò che non lo avesse neanche sentito parlare. Puntò la lancia verso di lui e la punta divenne lucente, ancora più lucente, addirittura del sole; poi, un fascio di energia lo colpì al petto, bruciando vestiti e pelle. Urlò di agonia e accolse il dolore. Questo è ciò che merito. Ma forse l'angelo avrebbe potuto salvare la sua famiglia. La vista si fece appannata. Doveva... "Pietà, ti prego, pietà per...". Le sue labbra si fermarono e la sua supplica continuò nell'oscurità crescente della sua mente. ...per la mia famiglia. Per la mia splendida famiglia. Ti prego. Loro meritano... L'angelo puntò di nuovo la lancia verso di lui. Le labbra dell'angelo si sollevarono, mentre pronunciava le ultime parole che Liont poté udire. "Giustizia! Non c'è alcuna pietà". La lancia brillò. Pietà, pensò Liont, appena prima di morire. Una tempesta è in arrivo, pensò Sigarda. Un lampo illuminò il cielo di color grigio scuro, ma il tuono non giunse mai. Era insolito vedere una tempesta nel mezzo del freddo inverno, stagione dominata dalla luna della caccia. L'aria era stata pesante per giorni, le nuvole grigie non si erano mosse e ora c'erano lampi senza tuoni e tempeste senza pioggia. Sigarda guardò verso una zona di foresta e provò una sensazione di disagio. Si sollevò tra le pareti di pietra e le quattro spesse contrafforti, un netto contrasto con l'ampia visuale delle foreste di colore verde scuro con quella spolverata di neve bianca. Sigarda riusciva a osservare per chilometri in ogni direzione e spesso trascorreva lunghi periodi in questo luogo, intenta in una serena meditazione. Si trovava in cima a una torre abbandonata da tempo, in una foresta di Kessig, una torre costruita secoli prima, quando gli umani possedevano l'ambizione. Avevano ritrovato quell'ambizione. Il ritorno di Avacyn dell'anno precedente aveva portato una nuova era di pace e serenità. Gli umani si erano di nuovo diffusi su tutte le terre e avevano costruito case, fattorie e città. Ma, nelle ultime settimane, in ogni angolo di quelle terre erano stati riportati resoconti preoccupanti. Rivolte, scomparse e massacri. Un'ombra incombeva sul mondo e Sigarda voleva scoprirne il motivo. Un lampo illuminò il cielo oscuro, poi un altro; tra un lampo e l'altro, percepì che le sue sorelle si stavano avvicinando; dopo alcuni momenti, atterrarono nel santuario. L'esile Bruna, con un'armatura leggera di colore bianco e blu e con un mantello di seta addobbato da una stringa rossa. Brandiva il suo bastone, la cui estremità brillava già di potere, come se fosse pronta ad abbattere un nemico. L'alta Gisela, nascosta dal rosso e dal bianco del suo stormo della Notte Dorata, con in mano le sue lame gemelle già sguainate. Sono pronte per combattere, pensò Sigarda. La sua mente andò alla loro altra sorella, morta un migliaio di anni prima, ed ebbe un brivido. "Salve, sorella", disse Bruna, con una strana melodia nella voce. "Non hai risposto alle nostre evocazioni", rispose Gisela. Sigarda non le aveva considerate evocazioni. La settimana prima, un angelo della Notte Dorata le aveva chiesto di rendere visita a Gisela, ma Sigarda era stata impegnata ad aiutare la ricostruzione delle comunità del Kessig interno. "Ho avuto altri impegni, sorella. Non ho compreso l'urgenza. Come ti posso aiutare?". Sigarda si chiese se ci fosse stato un attacco contro gli angeli. Ciò avrebbe spiegato la tensione che percepiva in Bruna e Gisela. "Non è più importante, ora", disse Gisela. "Siamo qui", aggiunse Bruna. Quando i due angeli si erano posati a terra, erano rimasti molto vicini tra loro, quasi spalla contro spalla. Ora si erano invece allontanati tra loro, ognuno su un lato. Il modo in cui Bruna reggeva il suo bastone e Gisela le sue due spade fece sentire a Sigarda la mancanza della sua falce, che giaceva in una stanza al piano inferiore. Che cosa sta accadendo? "Siamo venute...", iniziò Bruna. "Per parlare. Non ti abbiamo vista per tanto tempo. Sorella", terminò Gisela. I due angeli continuavano a muoversi ai suoi lati, ognuno al limite del suo campo visivo. Sigarda non credette che le sue sorelle potessero attaccarla, ma l'unica spiegazione razionale per la loro tattica era una preparazione all'attacco. Sigarda non aveva mai combattuto contro una delle sue sorelle, ma era fiduciosa di riuscire a gestire Bruna, a patto di mettere mano sulla sua falce. Bruna non era particolarmente dotata in combattimento. I suoi punti di forza erano relativi ad altre aree. Gisela, invece... Gisela avrebbe presentato un problema. All'esterno crepitarono altri lampi e si udì l'esplosione di un tuono. Al termine del tuono, Avacyn atterrò vicino a loro. Sigarda non aveva percepito l'arrivo di Avacyn, non nel modo in cui aveva percepito l'arrivo delle sorelle. Non era mai stata in grado di percepire Avacyn. Avacyn era la loro guida, ma non era una di loro. Lo aveva dimostrato molto tempo prima. Sigarda non poteva negare il potere di Avacyn, la sua capacità di combattere gli orrori di Innistrad e di essere un'ispirazione per gli umani nella loro lotta. Ma le mancava ancora la sorella. Ora, sia Bruna che Gisela si trovavano dietro di lei e Avacyn volteggiava di fronte a loro. Alta, addirittura più alta di Gisela, con una perfetta pelle color alabastro e una stupefacente chioma color bianco argenteo. La sua lancia di selenargento brillava, ma Avacyn non aveva bisogno di un'arma per essere letale in combattimento. In caso di una battaglia, Sigarda non avrebbe ceduto facilmente, neanche contro Bruna e Gisela insieme. Ma se Avacyn si fosse unita al combattimento... Se Avacyn si fosse unita al combattimento, Sigarda non avrebbe avuto possibilità di sopravvivere. "Sigarda. La grande opera avrà presto inizio". La voce di Avacyn aveva uno strano farfugliare. Quasi come un leggero sibilo o ronzio. All'inizio, Avacyn era sembrata la stessa di sempre, ma Sigarda riusciva ora a notare delle stranezze. Le punte metalliche della lancia di Avacyn erano contorte. Anche ora che la osservava, sembrava che il metallo fluisse. Si chiese quale fosse il tipo di potere che Avacyn stava incanalando attraverso quella lancia. Ancora più inquietanti erano gli occhi di Avacyn. Di solito erano di un bianco puro, ma ora vi erano degli strani lampi di nero nelle iridi, un'opacità momentanea che risucchiava la luce. I tre angeli avevano da tempo un rapporto complicato con Avacyn. Gisela, Bruna e Sigarda non erano vere sorelle, non nel significato che quella parola aveva per gli umani. Ma provenivano dalla stessa essenza, la stessa alba, e avevano combattuto insieme gli orrori del mondo per molto tempo. Fino alla prima apparizione di Avacyn, mille anni prima, era presente anche una quarta sorella, la più anziana e più potente tra tutti gli angeli. Bruna. Gisela. Sigarda. E la quarta sorella che non nominavano più. All'inizio non sapevano come comportarsi con Avacyn. Era un angelo, era una di loro, ma contemporaneamente non lo era. Non riuscivano a percepirla nel modo in cui riuscivano a percepire gli altri angeli. Era fredda, difficile da comprendere e riservata. Sigarda sapeva che molti umani avevano la stessa sensazione di lei e dei suoi simili... vi erano numerosi motivi per cui sarebbe stato difficile per gli angeli avere rapporti stretti con i mortali. Tra quei motivi, c'era di solito la gioia di condividere un obiettivo, il legame che un angelo riusciva a vivere solo con un altro della sua specie. Avacyn non aveva invece legami con gli altri angeli. Ma il suo potere era innegabile. Inarrestabile, in realtà. Le sorelle non avevano mai visto un angelo con la forza e la sicurezza di sé come Avacyn. In ogni momento delle loro prime interazioni, quella sicurezza di Avacyn era stata per loro nociva. Sembrava sempre sicura di ogni sua azione e di ogni piano che aveva escogitato. Gli umani non erano le uniche creature che avevano bisogno di una divinità in cui credere. Un giorno, Avacyn si era mossa contro la loro sorella. La loro sorella traviata era solita compiere azioni non convenzionali e avere alleati indesiderati. A volte si accompagnava con vampiri e streghe e addirittura demoni e diavoli. Se vogliamo sconfiggerli, dobbiamo conoscere i nostri nemici, era solita dire. Gli altri angeli non si fidavano di lei e la disprezzavano; anche le sue sorelle provavano queste sensazioni, a volte. Ma le quattro avevano un legame profondo tra loro e, nonostante la loro sorella percorresse un cammino molto diverso, rimaneva sempre la loro sorella. Continuò così fino al giorno in cui strinse un'alleanza con un signore dei demoni, un'azione condannata da tutte. Avacyn l'aveva dichiarata eretica, complice degli stessi mostri che Avacyn e tutti gli angeli avevano giurato di sconfiggere. Le tre altre sorelle si erano dichiarate d'accordo con Avacyn, ma non si erano unite alla sua crociata contro la loro sorella oscura. Avacyn non aveva avuto bisogno del loro aiuto. Mille anni prima, Avacyn aveva facilmente sconfitto la loro sorella e il suo intero stormo e il suo nome divenne proibito. Ora, forse, Avacyn era giunta per uccidere lei. "La grande opera? Non so di cosa parli. Illuminami". Sigarda rallentò il suo discorso, ma non la sua respirazione. Combatteva meglio quando era tranquilla. Non era in grado di vedere Gisela e Bruna, ma sentiva che erano dietro di lei. L'aria era ferma e pesante e da qualche parte proveniva un odore di putrefazione, non coperto dal tagliente e forte aroma della tempesta in arrivo. "La verità è stata davanti a noi per molto tempo, ma siamo state cieche, Sigarda", disse Avacyn, con parole che sembravano strisciare con quello strano farfugliare. "Noi combattiamo i mostri. I vampiri, i lupi mannari, gli zombie, le streghe, i necromanti e i diavoli. Perché? Perché loro distruggono. Saccheggiano e consumano. Commettono atti di violenza contro la terra, con il solo obiettivo di creare il caos". Avacyn si fermò, osservò Sigarda e i suoi occhi si fecero più neri; Sigarda sentì come se la stanza si stesse restringendo, schiacciandola. "Per i loro crimini, ci siamo impegnate per punire e uccidere. Ma i crimini degli umani sono identici". Avacyn sorrise e Sigarda comprese che, in quei mille anni in cui aveva conosciuto Avacyn, non l'aveva mai vista sorridere. Non era un bel sorriso. Non c'era alcun legame con il resto del volto o con i suoi occhi. Era come se un una reazione involontaria facesse muovere gli angoli della sua bocca, senza una sensazione di felicità o di gioia. La voce di Avacyn divenne sempre più forte e le sue parole più accentuate e chiare, al diminuire di quel suo farfugliare. "Si riproducono nel loro sudiciume, dando origine a nuovi esseri che distruggono le foreste, inquinano le acque, mentono, ingannano e uccidono i loro simili. Che cosa hanno mai realizzato di valido? Che cosa hanno mai ottenuto di grandioso? Noi potremmo uccidere ogni singolo presunto "mostro" di questo mondo, ogni vampiro, ogni lupo mannaro... e poi, che cosa accadrebbe? Otterremmo forse la pace? Avremmo forse una luce duratura?". Avacyn vide la confusione sul volto di Sigarda e poi il disprezzo. Rise, una severa risata, quasi fragorosa. "Conosci la risposta, Sigarda. Conosci la verità". Esatto, Sigarda conosceva la verità. Gli umani erano proni ad azioni terribili, azioni di malvagità premeditata e di trascuratezza involontaria; entrambe erano devastanti. Mentivano, imbrogliavano e uccidevano. Ma erano anche in grado di compiere grandi azioni. Amavano e costruivano. Si sacrificavano e servivano. Avevano la libertà di compiere azioni buone o malvagie, creare ordine o scatenare caos, e quella libertà era ciò che rendeva le loro buone azioni preziose, un diamante splendente che brillava nella notte oscura. In ogni caso, nulla di ciò importava. Indipendentemente dal fatto che le argomentazioni di Avacyn fossero persuasive o interessanti, tradire gli umani non sarebbe stata un'azione degna degli angeli. Era come se Avacyn volesse dimostrare che il sole debba sorgere a occidente o che le maree non debbano più sollevarsi e abbassarsi. Sigarda non rispose. Non vedeva alcuna utilità nel rispondere. Avacyn non era interessata a una conversazione. Dato il suo silenzio, Avacyn continuò. "Comprendo, Sigarda. Queste sono dure verità, difficili da accettare. Bruna e Gisela hanno avuto bisogno di tempo per comprendere. Ma alla fine hanno visto la luce". Udendo i propri nomi, le due sorelle parlarono. "Ora crediamo...", disse una di loro. "Sorella. Che la grande opera debba avere inizio", continuò l'altra. Non potendo vedere i loro volti, Sigarda comprese di non essere più in grado di distinguere le loro voci. "Torneremo. Presto", disse Avacyn. "Avremo bisogno del tuo aiuto. Gli impuri devono essere purificati, puniti. Il nostro compito è portare la vera luce. Per noi e per gli altri come noi, che possono portare e mantenere la pace. Immagina, Sigarda. Non più violenze, non più guerre, non più oscurità". "Una luce duratura", disse una voce dietro di lei, sebbene non riuscisse a capire chi delle due aveva parlato. O forse era la voce di entrambe. Avacyn mantenne alta la sua lancia e la puntò verso il tetto di pietra. Un'ondata di potere eruppe dalla lancia e il tetto... svanì. Annientato dal potere di Avacyn. Sul terreno sottostante giunse solo una sottile polvere, che ricoprì gli angeli di fuliggine. "Presto", ripeté Avacyn e volò via nel grigio cielo oscuro. "Presto", ripeterono Gisela e Bruna dietro di lei, volando via anche loro. Sigarda rimase nella sua dimora devastata, osservando il lampo che danzava nel grigio cielo, sempre senza alcun accenno di pioggia. Dai suoi occhi scesero delle lacrime, che si tuffarono sul polveroso pavimento di pietra. Ripensò alla sua sorella oscura, deceduta mille anni prima, e si chiese perché non avesse combattuto per lei, perché non avesse neanche cercato di combattere. La tempesta era in arrivo. Sigarda pensò agli angeli e al combattimento, chiedendosi se qualcuno di loro fosse già passato al fianco di Avacyn. Valutò gli umani che avrebbero potuto aiutarla a contrastare Avacyn. Ce n'erano pochi, molto pochi. Ma Sigarda sapeva che non sarebbe stato importante, se nessuno si fosse unito alla sua causa. La tempesta è arrivata. Questa volta combatterò. "Maeli! Maeli!". La voce di Kelse echeggiò al crepuscolo. Dove si trovava quel bambino? Kelse sbirciò sotto i porticati e attraverso i cespugli. La maggior parte degli altri abitanti del villaggio la ignorarono. Non è scappato di nuovo, disse a se stessa, nella speranza che, dicendolo con sufficiente sicurezza, sarebbe diventato vero. Kelse cercò con tutte le sue forze di non pensare a qualche mese prima, quando era scappato. Quando Avacyn era apparsa e aveva salvato il suo bambino. La maggior parte del villaggio non le aveva creduto. Lei e Maeli non erano mai stati accettati nel villaggio, sicuramente non dopo la morte di Hanse. Dopo la sua morte, lei era semplicemente una bizzarra straniera da Kessig, con un figlio selvaggio che aveva preso troppo dalla madre. Quando era tornata al villaggio quella notte, stringendo il suo bambino e parlando senza sosta dell'apparizione di Avacyn... insomma, probabilmente non ci avrebbe creduto neanche lei. Ma Avacyn era giunta e aveva salvato il suo bambino, il suo unico bambino. Maeli era nato in una notte di luna nuova ed era sempre stato un bambino speciale, vivace e libero. Gli abitanti del villaggio avevano ragione a dire che Maeli aveva preso da lei. Somigliava al padre, una somiglianza che aveva portato a Kelse sia una grande gioia che un grande dolore, ma nello spirito era come la madre: irrequieto e bramoso di esplorare. Ciò che non aveva detto agli abitanti del villaggio quella notte era quanto fosse arrabbiata con Maeli. Ovviamente si era preoccupata e agitata per lui. Il terrore al pensiero di perderlo aveva arricchito la sua preghiera nei confronti di Avacyn, una preghiera così potente che Avacyn aveva risposto. Quando Avacyn lo aveva riportato tra le sue braccia, la sensazione che aveva provato era di sollievo, una gioia opprimente che l'aveva fatta piangere dalla felicità. Fino al momento del cambiamento. Non riusciva né a descriverlo, né a spiegarlo. In un istante, tutto l'amore era svanito, sopraffatto dall'oscurità crescente, e la rabbia aveva sostituito ogni altra sensazione, un fulmine che aveva fatto breccia nel suo cuore. Non era solo rabbia, bensì rancore ribollente e disprezzo, emozioni che non aveva mai provato nei confronti di Maeli. Ancor peggio, aveva mostrato quelle sensazioni davanti ad Avacyn. Avacyn, che aveva appena salvato Maeli. Che aveva appena salvato lei. Ma dopo che Avacyn li aveva lasciati su quel prato oscuro, anche la rabbia era svanita. E non era più tornata; ultimamente, tutto ciò che interessava a Kelse era il fatto di avere con sé suo figlio, la sua magnifica gioia. Ora devo semplicemente trovarlo di nuovo. Su aste ai confini del villaggio, le fiamme delle torce sfarfallavano e scoppiettavano nel freddo vento invernale, disegnando ombre che si allungavano al crepuscolo. Si morse il labbro, chiedendosi dove avrebbe dovuto guardare, quando udì un urlo fragoroso dietro di sé. Si voltò presa dal panico, ma si trattava solo di Maeli, che stava correndo verso di lei con un grande sorriso sul volto, urlando felicemente "Mamma, mamma!". Corse nelle sue braccia e la strinse impetuosamente, tanto quanto fece lei. Tu sei tutto ciò di cui ho bisogno in questo mondo. Che gli abitanti del villaggio mi disprezzino. Non mi interessa. Io ho te. "Dove sei stato?". Si impegnò per non mostrare la scocciatura di averlo dovuto cercare. Lui adorava esplorare e lei voleva che lui esplorasse. Voleva che lui... Le luci delle torce si spensero all'improvviso, tutte insieme, e le loro fiamme si estinsero. Non fu opera del vento. L'aria fredda era diventata completamente immobile. Maeli tenne Kelse stretto a sé e Kelse mise le sue braccia intorno al figlio. Si udì un urlo dall'interno del villaggio e poi uno sfarfallio di luce dall'alto attirò l'attenzione di Kelse, che sollevò lo sguardo. Gli angeli volavano sopra di lui. Sullo sfondo color arancione e viola del cielo che diventava sempre più scuro, gli angeli alati volteggiavano sopra al villaggio. Ognuno di loro impugnava un'arma... spade, lance, bastoni... e molte di quelle armi brillavano di una luce dorata o argentea. Le stelle scendono dai cieli, pensò Kelse. Guardò Maeli e lui rimase a bocca aperta e occhi puntati verso il cielo per la meraviglia. Uno degli angeli puntò la sua brillante lancia verso il villaggio. Un'ondata di luce fuoriuscì dalla lancia e colpì una delle abitazioni. L'abitazione venne inondata da una luce intensa per alcuni secondi e poi il soffitto di paglia venne invaso dalle fiamme. L'angelo puntò quindi la sua lancia verso una seconda abitazione, generando un altro lampo di luce e un'altra esplosione di fiamme. Altri angeli scesero in picchiata e fecero oscillare le loro ardenti spade, facendo echeggiare urla nella notte. La meraviglia di Maeli si trasformò in terrore e si mise a urlare tra le sue braccia. Kelse non riuscì a muoversi, i suoi muscoli erano paralizzati e le sue gambe avevano come radici che la bloccavano a terra. Ci fu un momento in cui pensò che gli angeli erano giunti per scacciare vampiri, lupi mannari o qualche altro essere malvagio. Ma, dal confine del villaggio, vide i suoi vicini morire, trafitti da spade o consumati da luce dorata o fiamme. Ci stanno uccidendo. Maeli urlò di nuovo, risvegliandola da quella paralisi. "Maeli, tesoro, ascoltami. Devi correre, veloce e lontano, nel profondo della foresta, senza tornare indietro. Qualsiasi cosa accada, non ti voltare e non tornare indietro". Kelse udì le proprie parole come se fossero state pronunciate da qualcun altro e fu stupita da quanto suonassero tranquille. Dal villaggio giunsero altre esplosioni e altre urla. Maeli singhiozzò, "Mamma! Non...". "Maeli!". La voce di Kelse era tagliente e tonante. "Ascoltami! Corri! Corri più velocemente possibile! Verso la foresta!". Si liberò dell'abbraccio di Maeli e lo spinse via. Il ragazzo la guardò per un istante, con le lacrime agli occhi, e poi si voltò e scattò, attraverso i rovi e le siepi che delimitavano il villaggio. Kelse provò un intenso dolore al cuore. Corri, figlio mio! Kelse guardò verso l'alto e notò l'angelo che aveva dato inizio alla distruzione, intento a guardare verso di lei. Verso di lei e oltre lei, verso la foresta. No, non potrai prendertela con lui! Iniziò a urlare all'angelo, correndo verso il punto sul terreno al di sotto dell'angelo. Avacyn, pensò Kelse. Forse gli angeli erano posseduti da spiriti malvagi oppure erano delle forze del male travestite. Qualsiasi cosa stesse accadendo, Avacyn li avrebbe salvati. Giunta proprio sotto l'angelo, Kelse chinò il capo. Avacyn, ascolta la mia preghiera. Aiutami, ora, aiutaci tutti. Ti prego, Avacyn, un giorno hai salvato il mio bambino, ti prego, salvalo di nuovo. Salva tutti noi. "Non è necessario che preghi con le tue menzogne, creatura. Sono proprio qua davanti a te". Kelse udì la voce proprio sopra di sé. Alzò lo sguardo e vide un angelo vestito di nero, con le ali di un colore rosso sangue e gli occhi oscuri e spietati, che non avevano nulla a che fare con gli occhi amorevoli che aveva visto pochi mesi prima. La voce era allo stesso tempo familiare e strana, con un qualche accento che storpiava le sue parole. Era Avacyn. Avacyn era qui. Avacyn stava distruggendo il suo villaggio. Non ha alcun senso. Per un attimo, Kelse pensò che fosse un sogno. Notò la lancia di Avacyn, con le lunghe lame irregolari collegate al simbolo di Avacyn che splendeva in modo intenso. Il simbolo era però modificato, contorto, come se il metallo fosse in qualche modo diventato malvagio. Non è possibile. Il metallo non può essere deformato in quel modo. Questo deve essere un incubo. Però sapeva che tutto quello era reale. Gli angeli si erano scatenati contro di loro. Gli angeli li stavano uccidendo. "Perché ci hai abbandonati?", urlò Kelse. Non sapeva se stesse parlando ad Avacyn o all'incurante cielo notturno; nessuno di loro rispose. In tutto il villaggio, le urla si sollevavano e cessavano improvvisamente, mentre gli angeli continuavano i loro attacchi con le loro lame e il loro fuoco. Le fiamme si sollevavano alte dietro a Kelse, consumavano il suo villaggio e tutti gli elementi della sua vita. Avacyn scese a terra con delicatezza, con le immobili ali intrise di rosso e gli occhi neri e sigillati. "La grande opera ha inizio! Ho pensato che saresti dovuta essere testimone della sua gloria". Avacyn fece una pausa e guardò oltre Kelse. "Dov'è quella piccola creatura? Dovrebbe essere qui". "Non c'è più! Si trova lontano dalle tue grinfie, mostro". Kelse stava singhiozzando, facendo fatica per respirare a causa del fumo e del dolore. Corri, Maeli, corri. Ci deve essere un luogo sicuro. Trovalo, tesoro mio, trovalo! "Lontano dalle mie grinfie?". Avacyn atterrò a meno di un metro da Kelse. Kelse udì un basso ronzio provenire da qualche parte intorno a lei e si coprì le orecchie per il dolore. Avacyn si avvicinò e toccò Kelse sulla guancia, accarezzando la sua carne tremante. "Nulla è lontano dalle mie grinfie. Il mio dominio non ha limiti. E il mio dominio è putrescente. Putrefatto. Ogni cosa deve essere purificata. Ogni cosa deve diventare pura". Avacyn si arrestò e ritrasse la mano. "Non è un problema. Prima o poi troverò quella creatura. Vi troverò tutti, alla fine". Fece un passo indietro e puntò la sua lancia verso Kelse. "Tutto arderà. Tutto sanguinerà". La punta della sua lancia scintillò di una luce rossa e dorata. Kelse chiuse gli occhi. Mio splendido bambino. La luce era intensa, così intensa...mio splendido, splendido... Avacyn osservò i resti della creatura mortale trasportati dal vento, le ceneri che venivano sparse in aria, vorticavano e ricadevano a terra. Il caos diventa ordine. La corruzione diventa purezza. Giunge la pace. Il cielo le sussurrò. I fiumi, gli alberi, l'erba, la luna. Ogni cosa sussurrò la verità. Ho ascoltato i sussurri dei bugiardi per molto tempo, e il mondo ne ha sofferto. Ora stava ascoltando la verità. Sapeva che era la verità, perché ogni sussurro le trasmetteva lo stesso messaggio, diversamente dalle caotiche e incoerenti preghiere che aveva udito per centinaia di anni. Perché non mi sono accorta prima dell'incoerenza di queste creature mortali? Le loro parole erano sempre diverse. Ma ora non importava più. Ora comprendeva. Alzò lo sguardo verso la luna e la luna le sussurrò delle splendide parole. Tutto arderà. Tutto sanguinerà. Avacyn ripeté quelle parole a se stessa, una melodia rassicurante che riempiva la sua mente di gioia. Tutto arderà. Tutto sanguinerà. Rise e sorrise mentre i suoi angeli continuavano la grande opera, riducendo in cenere il villaggio. Categoria:Pubblicazione Web